


Watch

by pints (MegCapet)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegCapet/pseuds/pints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung makes a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

The knock was so light and hesitant that Seungri wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t already been carefully listening for any sign of disturbance. It was a habit of his, even though in Japan he and Daesung were granted more privacy than usual, especially later at night, as it was just the two of them. He barely managed to slip his tablet under the blankets when the door started to open slowly. 

“Um,” Daesung’s voice crept into the room, “I, uh, was wondering if we could talk about something?”

Seungri sat up in bed, pulling down his shirt and smiled brightly, “Of course, what’s going on, hyung?”

The older man shrugged and ran his tongue over his generous bottom lip, “I wanted your advice about something. I ... Youngb - … I tried to ask…” Daesung took a deep breath, “I want you to show me how to find porn. On the internet. Or wherever it is that you find porn.”

Seungri’s eyebrows shot up, “Porn?”

“Yes,” Daesung whispered, “But… I can go. This is silly.”

“No!” Seungri protested with a laugh, “No, it’s fine. I just… was caught off guard. It’s not really what I expected… from you.” Moving over on the bed, Seungri gestured for his bandmate to join him. He pulled out the tablet and cleared his own movie, carefully noting the hilariously bad title in case he needed to return to it later. 

Daesung sat carefully on the edge of the bed, obviously not relaxed at all, looking like he might stand up and bolt from the room at a moment’s notice. Seungri stifled a laugh and shifted closer to his hyung, so that he might actually be able to see the screen, “So, what do you like?”

“I…” Daesung shrugged, “Girls?”

Seungri’s smile widened as he tried not to laugh and, as usual it was contagious. Daesung leaned back against the head board, grinning ever so slightly at his own answer.

“Korean girls,” Daesung said quickly. 

Seungri laughed outright and pushed Daesung lightly, but the older man was so tense that he almost fell off the bed, “You can’t be that easy, hyung! You could have found Korean girls with a Google search. Surely, you came in here for something … better. More specific maybe?”

“I don’t know,” Daesung said quietly, feeling all the humor drain from the room, “I don’t know what I want right now.”

Seungri sat up in the bed and quickly went to work on his tablet, pulling up one of the many free, but terribly generic porn sites and handing the device to his bandmate, “Here. Everything here is free and this is a place where you won’t run into too much weird stuff, unless you really want to. You can take it with you, if you want… I won’t even look at the history!” Seungri smiled and let his fingers graze Daesung’s hand as it passed between them to comfort his confused friend.

Holding the tablet delicately in his hands, Daesung hesitated to stand up, keeping his eyes trained on the device, “Thank you?”

Seungri leaned forward to catch his hyung’s gaze, “Daesung, did you want to stay?”

Daesung lifted his eyes and nodded very slightly.

“Pick whatever you want. I’m not particular,” Seungri said with a mischievous grin, placing an insistent hand on Daesung’s thigh to pull him in closer, “Get comfortable. You’ll never enjoy yourself when you’re tense like this. Be Daesung, not … TOP.”

“Seunghyun…?” Daesung asked with a quick but nervous glance at the maknae, “You’ve done this with him?”

Seungri pressed his lips together and reached forward to select a movie, pointedly ignoring the question, “Here, this one looks tame, but she’s pretty enough, right?”

The movie started with an overly long interview which Seungri attempted to skip, but Daesung stopped him, the older man carefully studying the girl’s smile and even grinning at a couple of her answers. “I didn’t think anyone was actually interested in this part of the show,” Seungri laughed, slipping under the thin sheets and stretching out as the girl stood up and began to pose for the camera. Daesung stared at the screen, his lips parted in concentration. 

The girl onscreen leaned over and slowly removed her panties, giggling seductively at some comment made behind the camera. Daesung shifted slightly and gripped the device tighter, Seungri barely able to contain his smile. The maknae carefully slipped his hand down his front and gently rubbed his growing erection through his pajama pants, sighing contentedly as the male star slipped into the shot and began to run his hands over the girl’s ample bust. 

“What do you think?” Seungri asked, his voice slightly deeper. 

Daesung seemed shocked to be pulled out of the world of the video on the screen, his eyes shooting over to Seungri and running over the shape of his maknae’s body beneath the sheet, “It’s good. I…”

“Sorry,” Seungri said, pulling his hand away from his pants and lifting them in mock surrender.

Daesung licked his lips, “No, please, don’t stop.”

Seungri’s eyes flashed with interest and his smile turned seductive, “Don’t stop?”

“I mean,” Daesung started, letting the device slip from his hands onto the bed, “that’s what you do when you watch porn right? I don’t want you to stop for me.”

Seungri glanced at the forgotten tablet as he let his hands travel back down to his fully erect cock, “Did you come here to watch her? Or me?” 

Biting his bottom lip in a way that made Seungri’s body shiver with excitement, Daesung nodded towards his bandmate. Seungri leaned in close, his lips teasing Daesung’s ear, “It’s okay. Just tell me what you need.”

Daesung pulled away with a heavy breath, feeling his face flush as he let his confession pour out of him, “I saw you once. With him. With Seunghyun.”

Seungri sat up straight, pulling his shirt off and nodding, as if this shouldn’t be news at all.

“He was… on his knees and you were –“

“Enjoying myself?” Seungri said with a wide, toothy smile, “It’s what he needs, to be on his knees for me. I give him what he needs and I can do the same for you. Just ask.” Seungri leaned in for a kiss, but Daesung turned away, staring at the wall with his eyes closed, taking in the sound of Seungri’s quiet sigh of displeasure and the growing moans of the woman in the still-playing movie. “It’s okay,” Seungri repeated.

“I just want to watch,” he said with an absolute certainty, knowing at once that that was all he had ever wanted from the man next to him, “I want to watch you…”

Seungri laid back into the pillows and nodded towards his tablet, “Turn that shit off and tell me how you want me, hyung. I’ll give you a much better show.”

Daesung licked his lips again, throwing back the blankets in a heap on top of the tablet, muffling the sounds and giving himself a better of view of Seungri’s lower half, where the maknae was already teasing himself with slow, carefully timed motions, “Take these off?” Daesung asked, indicting Seungri’s pajama bottoms. 

“As if you needed to ask,” Seungri laughed, eagerly shedding the rest of his clothing, throwing it down to join the pile of sheets. 

Daesung’s eyes traveled over his maknae’s body, lingering. He placed a careful hand on Seungri’s abs, tracing the shapes of his muscles and watching the younger man’s reaction. Seungri quickened his pace on his cock slightly, sighing and quietly moaning exactly as Daesung had imagined. Daesung leaned over his maknae’s body, planting first light kisses on Seungri’s warm skin, his eyes trained upwards at Seungri’s face. He moved up to Seungri’s nipples, biting them hard first, then pressing gentle kisses to them, enjoying the quiet growls of satisfaction coming from Seungri.

Daesung placed his hands on either side of Seungri, allowing him to cover his maknae completely, lowering himself to let their lips brush as he spoke, “You have no idea how much I’ve thought about this since that day, how much I’ve wanted to you right here underneath me. I felt like an absolute pervert, thinking about the way you reacted to him.”

“You kind of are, hyung” Seungri said with another of his patented seductive smiles.

Daesung laughed and pressed kisses to the side of Seungri’s face, his tongue flicking out to taste the younger man. Seungri smiled into Daesung’s kisses, leaning closer for more, even as Daesung moved down Seungri’s body, leaving a line of kisses down his maknae’s neck, chest, stomach. Finally, he pressed a kiss to Seungri’s hand, even as it moved more quickly up and down his maknae’s hard cock. 

“I thought – you just wanted – to watch,” Seungri teased, between quickening breaths. Daesung met his maknae’s gaze and moved forward to take the head of the younger’s man cock between his lips, never breaking eye contact. Seungri’s eyes fluttered closed and he pushed his hips up against Daesung’s welcoming mouth. Daesung kissed the tip before swirling his tongue around the head, imitating to the best of his ability the few encounters he had had in the past. Seungri continued to jack himself off faster and faster, concentrating his movements at the base of his cock. His breaths became more and more ragged, as Daesung pushed Seungri’s hand away and took in as much of his maknae as he could, choking slightly as he attempted to swallow Seungri whole. 

Seungri reached down, wanting desperately to have all of himself wrapped up in Daesung, but obeyed his hyung’s desire, grasping at the mattress instead. Daesung wasn’t the most skilled, but he made up for it in absolute enthusiasm and one specific genetic advantage. “Those fucking perfect lips…” he let himself moan, watching Daesung’s near instant reaction to the praise, the older man wrapping his own fingers around the base of Seungri’s cock, concentrating his eager tongue on the head. Seungri rocked his hips up against Daesung’s mouth, wanting more as he neared his climax. 

Daesung pushed Seungri’s hips firmly against the mattress and swallowed up more of his maknae, watching Seungri’s face as he went from relative control to a shivering mess of nerves and pleasure, ready to finish. Any rules or previous desires were forgotten as Seungri grasped onto Daesung’s shoulder, desperately wishing to feel his hyung’s skin against his own, “I’m going to… don’t…”

Seungri came quietly, no crazy porn star moans, just perfect mews and a gasping for breath as he pushed Daesung further down on himself. Daesung found himself unexpectedly moaning around his maknae’s cock as Seungri’s hot come rushed down his throat. He pulled away from Seungri’s grip and watched the younger man shiver through the last moments of his orgasm, his eyes squeezed closed, his head thrown back. Daesung smiled and leaned forward to drag his lips over the wet tip of Seungri’s cock, tasting his maknae one more time. 

Seungri sat up on his elbows and surveyed his still completely clothed hyung with a devious, breathless smile, “Your turn?”

Daesung smiled and shook his head, watching his maknae try to regain control of his breathing, “I’m fine.”

“If you say so,” Seungri said, collapsing back into the pillows, “We still have two weeks here…”


End file.
